


Facing fears

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Ethel wanted revenge on Miss Hardbroom, after what happened in the third year. It all goes wrong, Ethel realises she shouldn't have done this, seeing what has happened. Will Mildred and Ethel work together to fix what had become tragic.





	1. Ethel's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story a thought of, I was wondering what I would create from that Idea.

Ethel threw her bag onto her bed, sitting next to it, anger and frustration in her emotions. She really didn't want to be at Cackle's after last year, she felt embarrassed and angry about what she did. Sybil nor Esmerelda had spoken to her that week after what she had done. Ethel didn't bother unpacking, she wasn't in the mood for unpacking, despite the fact she had potions in 10 minutes.

She clenched her fists, she felt anger and annoyance towards Miss Hardbroom. She knew she deserved not being lantern monitor but it just irritated her that Miss Hardbroom couldn't understand that she needed to be lantern monitor to get on her parents' and sisters' good side.

She knew that doing revenge was stupid, but was she in the mood to care?No. She had to get Miss Hardbroom to change her mind, either calmly or by force, which would mean by force. She could hear the bell, she stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. She walked past her sisters, who were concerned by Ethel's behaviour, knowing this would lead to something stupid.

She walked into the classroom, where her class was already getting ready for the lesson. Ethel walked up to Miss Hardbroom's desk. ''Miss Hardbroom...''Ethel said, to get the teachers attention. Hecate looked up, letting out a tired sigh, before saying,'' Yes, Ethel?'' ''Miss Hardbrrom, I am sorry for last year and my stupid behaviour,'' Ethel said, trying to sound truthful,'' I will change this year, I promise, would you please reconsider? Could I please be lantern monitor?'' Hecate just shook her head, saying,'' First, you need to learn your actions cause consequences-'' ''Please!'' Ethel snapped,'' I need to get back on my parents' good side!'' Ethel felt anger grow in her voice. ''Don't you dare speak to a teacher with such a tone!'' Hecate hissed.

''And Second...I have already assigned your sister, Sybil Hallow to be Lantern monitor,'' Hecate said, honestly, she id understand Ethel but Ethel's behaviour was unacceptable. ''My sister?!'' Ethel scoffed,'' She can't even ride a broomstick without shaking!'' ''Ethel Hallow!'' Hecate stood up,'' Don't you dare speak like that! Now go and sit down!'' Ethel frowned, trying to stop herself from shouting at Miss Hardbroom.

She sat at her desk, turning to page 2, The growth potion. She frowned at it, she had an idea...Revenge. She wanted to show Miss Hardbroom she shouldn't be messed with. She turned to the middle of the book, smiling smugly.


	2. Ethel casts the spell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethel casts the spell, which turns out...not how she wanted it. Did something go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another chapter

Ethel looks at the spell, smiling smugly. She looked up at Miss Hadbroom, who was sitting at her desk, she wanted to know...what was Miss Hardbroom's greatest fear? She looked at the spell, she knew this spell would do a perfect job with changing Miss Hardbroom's mind, to make her lantern monitor, by force. She even thought that maybe Miss Hardbroom would never say no to her about something she wants ever again.

She reminded herself about what happened with that whole troll thing but she didn't care. She knew that when Miss Hardbroom had to see her fears come, she would beg Ethel to stop and would do anything. She just could not wait to see that.

She looked at the ingredients, they were easy to get except for ash, which she would have to summon herself, without Miss Hardbroom noticing. She muttered a spell under her breath so Miss Hardbroom wouldn't suspect anything. It appeared she smiled, everything was going how she wanted it to.

She poured the ash into the current mixture. She mixed it, trying to look like she was focusing on the growth spell. She looked up at Miss Hardbroom, with an evil look, she finished the spell.

"With a scale of a python, The tail of a lizard, The shell of a snail and ash from the flames, create Miss Hardbroom's fear and bring it to her, to make her beg and cry,'' Ethel muttered. The potion lit up and filled the room...something is wrong!


	3. Where are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethel, Miss Hardbroom and Mildred find themselves in a place, which they don't recognise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person who gave a kudos:)I really appreciate it. 32 hits in the last few hours?!amazing!thank you all for reading!

The classroom filled with a mist, it wasn't steam or smoke, meaning the potion hadn't exploded. Ethel was confused, what went wrong? Ethel looked around, she was still in the potions classroom. ''Ethel?''She heard a familiar voice, Mildred.

She looked around, she could see Mildred and Miss Hardbroom standing not far beside her. She took in what was happening. The classroom was empty, the mist was disappearing quickly and she was with Mildred and Miss Hardbroom. ''Ethel Hallow, what have you done?!'' Miss Hardbroom hissed, walking up to the confused girl. ''I-I don't know,'' Ethel admitted, Lightning bolts shook the school. ''You must have done something!'' Mildred said, walking up to Ethel.

''Where are we?'' Ethel asked. Miss Hardbroom turned around, walking away, saying nothing. ''Miss Hardbroom?'' Mildred frowned, walking over to Miss Hardbroom. Ethel followed them, something about their teacher was wrong. ''What?'' Miss Hardbroom said, breathing loudly.

'' Are you okay?'' Ethel asked she knew something about the potion she did was affecting something with her teacher. Hecate flinched, shuddering. Mildred looked at Ethel, confused and concerned at the same time. ''Ethel...what potion did you make?'' Mildred whispered to Ethel. ''I didn't,'' Ethel lied, though she sounded so weird. ''Ethel, you're lying, aren't you? you made some kind of potion,'' Mildred muttered. Ethel sighed, nodding.

The castle was silent, no other students or teachers but them could be heard. ''Miss Hardbroom?I think we're in some kind of universe?'' Mildred said, walking up to Miss Hardbroom's sight. ''Smart, aren't you?'' Hecate said something in her voice made the two flinch in shock.

'' Something's wrong with her,'' Ethel said, stepping towards them. ''Wrong?'' Hecate said, voice smug. ''Miss Hardbroom?'' Mildred said calmly. Miss Hardbroom turned around to the girls, scaring them by her appearance. Her pupils were black, which was not normal. Mildred and Ethel stood inches from each other as if they were going to leap onto each other, to get away from this monster, which wasn't Miss Hardbroom. ''This is not Miss Hardbroom!' Ethel shook her head, they head towards the door. They ran out, getting away from whatever that was. They ran down the empty corridor, nothing but their footsteps could be heard. ''I think we lost that,'' Mildred said, they looked around the corner, no sign of the monster.


	4. Demon?possessed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have just run away from what seemed to be a demon, but what they last saw it, it was Miss Hardbroom?

Mildred and Ethel walked down the corridors, cautious of every turn they made. They were scared to meet that...monster. They kept running, they were still running as they ran up the staircase, towards Mildred's bedroom. They ran into the room, out of breath. Mildred took her chair from her desk and leaned it on the doorknob.

'' What was that?!'' Ethel asked Mildred. ''I don't know,'' Mildred said, sitting onto her bed. ''But...that can't be Miss Hardbroom?!'' Ethel said, pacing the room. ''Could it?'' Mildred looked at Ethel. ''But...Miss Hardbroom was never like that!?NEVER,'' Ethel said, shaking her head. '' What did you do though? I saw you put ash in that growth potion! That is restricted!'' Mildred said. Ethel sighed, trying to not look irritated by Mildred. 

'' I did a fear potion okay?!'' Ethel hissed, sitting on Indigo's bed. ''But why?'' Mildred asked,'' On HB?'' ''I wanted to get revenge...'' Ethel said calmly. ''But what did HB do to you that you caused this?!'' Mildred stood up,'' You made a monster out of HB!'' ''I-It wasn't meant to do that!'' Ethel said. ''Fear potions always backfire! Even I know that!'' Mildred said furiously,'' Now because of you, we are in an empty school with a monster searching for us!''

'' I'm sorry,'' Ethel said,'' I only wanted to get the position of lantern monitor...not my sister.'' ''Can't you understand for ONCE that you aren't always going to be the teacher's pet!'' Mildred said. ''Shut up!'' Ethel snapped kind of hurt by Mildred's words. ''Ok, we need to find a way out of this universe,'' Mildred told Ethel,'' we're going to have to work together.'' Ethel looked doubtful. ''Come on, the only way out is if we destroy that possessed version of HB and we'll be out of here!'' Mildred sighed,'' Can't be that hard, could it?'' ''Oh, you are so smart,'' Ethel said sarcastically,'' So, how do we do this?'' They shook hands.

'' Now, what's the plan?'' Ethel asked Mildred. ''So, if you made a possessed Miss Hardbrrom, we need to show her this is not real, that she is normal and that this isn't the universe we live in!'' Mildred explained. ''But how?!'' Ethel frowned. ''If we remind her of something that happened in her life...it would change her?'' Mildred said. ''I don't know, she seems pretty powerful, you saw how powerful she is compared to us, we would never win!'' Ethel said. Mildred got an Idea, She knew what would convince the possessed HB that she is not who she is in the other universe.


	5. In Miss Hardbroom's quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Ethel came up with a plan, they are searching through Miss Hardbroom's stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still thinking why on earth did I put Hecate's parents on here but I might find somewhere to put them in.

Ethel and Mildred walked down the corridor, towards Hecate's room, to find some of Miss Hardbroom's memories. The plan was to get into Miss Hardbroom's quarters, search for something that Miss Hardbroom would have remembered and show it to the possessed Miss Hardbroom and that would hopefully stop her.

They ran down the stairs, down some corridors into the east tower of the school. '' Mildred,'' Ethel muttered,'' We need to be quick, that monster could be after us at any moment!'' ''Calm down, we just need to be silent and get to HB's room quickly!'' Mildred said as they sprinted into the staff corridor, past Miss Cackle's room and towards the last door. Mildred opened it, a small breeze blew softly into their faces. ''Come on!'' Mildred whispered. They walked inside, the room was clean and organized, except for the desk, where loads of objects were scattered.

They walked around, Mildred looked at the messy desk while Ethel looked on the shelves, where there were loads of photo frames. One of the photos caught Mildred's attention, a photo of Miss Hardbroom as a 5-year-old with her two parents. Mildred looked at the two parents closely, the father had black hair in a comb-over haircut, in a suit and tie. The mother had long, wavy brown hair, and a beautiful black, sparkling dress. Miss Hardbroom, as a little girl, had Short, dark her up to her shoulders, and a large purple bow, that nearly took over her head. The little girl had a beautiful purple dress, to match the bow. Mildred smiled at it, it looked adorable. She took it, this might trigger the monster in remembering it's past and who she really is. She grabbed a photo of Joy and Indigo at the beach in summer dresses and sunglasses.

Meanwhile, Ethel was looking at the photos and memories that belonged to Miss Hardbroom. She could see loads of photos of Hecate and her family. She saw some diaries that belonged to her teacher, she read one, the date of the day Ethel had ruined Indigo's and Miss Hardbroom's reunion. Ethel read it, shame and pity hitting her stomach. She read how Miss Hardbroom wanted to tell Indigo the truth and how she interrupted. How Miss Hardbroom ignored her and how she created a fake Indigo. ''Ethel?!'' Mildred turned around, Ethel was strangely quiet. Ethel noticed something behind a cardboard box, a bottle, that contained a potion and a label was stuck on it. Ethel reached for it, it was a full glass bottle. It read: Memory potion, Ethel smiled, she knew this would help a lot. "Mildred!'' Ethel hissed, Mildred turned around, holding the two photo frames,'' I found a memory potion!'' ''Do you think it will work?'' Mildred asked, looking at Ethel suspiciously, the label did say memory potion. ''Yeah, of course, it will!'' Ethel said, holding the mixture in her grip. 

''Well, well! what are you two doing here?!'' The voice of Miss Hardbroom echoed around them. They cautiously turn around, Miss Hardbroom was behind them, scarier than before. They look at each other. This was their time to do the plan they were planning...


	6. The truth???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Ethel try to stop the possessed Miss Hardbroom but it takes them to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this could be getting too far!

They stand there looking at each other, hesitating. ''Mildred...what do we do?'' Ethel muttered, looking at Miss Hardbroom. Mildred walked up to Miss Hardbroom, trying to get herself together and get on with the plan. ''Miss Hardbroom...don't you remember last year? The time when Indigo, your friend, ran away?'' Mildred said, to start the plan to get Miss Hardbrom to remember. ''Who is Indigo?!'' Hecate asked Mildred in a scary tone. ''She doesn't remember?!'' Ethel said. ''Remember what?'' Hecate looked at Ethel.

Mildred walked closer to Miss Hardbroom, who suddenly threatened Mildred with her magic. ''Miss Hardbroom...We aren't going to do anything!'' Ethel said, as Mildred walked closer to Miss Hardbroom, who still looked unsure. ''Don't you remember Indigo? She was your best friend, Indie? Don't you remember her name or her at all?'' Mildred showed Miss Hardbroom the photo. ''What's this?!'' Hecate looked at the picture,'' You must be talking about someone else, I don't see me friends with a girl like that or that one.'' ''Don't you remember who you are?!'' Mildred frowned,'' You're Joy! Miss Hardbroom? Hecate?'' Hecate just walked away. ''She doesn't remember herself?!'' Ethel said.

'' I don't think so,'' Mildred said, walking up to Miss Hradbroom, who looked at the photos scattered across her own desk. ''Miss Hardbroom, don't you remember me? Ethel Hallow? The one that ruined everything for you?'' Ethel walked up to them. ''Ethel hallow...that's you, isn't it?'' Hecate looked at Ethel,'' you do look like someone who did that.'' ''It's working, we need to keep on telling her things and maybe it will fill her memories together,'' Mildred smiled. ''Now, who are you?'' Hecate pointed at Mildred.

'' I am Mildred Hubble,'' Mildred said. ''Mildred Hubble...don't remember anyone called that,'' Hecate shrugged her shoulders,'' Now, why are you two standing here all the time?!'' ''Well, I crashed into the school pond with Maud Spellbody,'' Mildred said,'' Don't you remember, you told us that day that you're the Deputy Miss Hardbroom?'' ''Miss Hardbroom...that would sound like me,'' Hecate muttered to herself. ''Carry on,'' Ethel said. ''You was Joy Hecate Hardbroom, in your school years you were Joy, but when your best friend Indigo turned to stone, you called yourself Hecate! You were confined for 30 years when Ada Cackle removed it,'' Mildred said desperately. ''When I told everyone you are Joy?'' Ethel said they could see Hecate thinking. ''Who is Ada Cackle?'' Hecate asked them, still possessed. ''The Headmistress of this school, we're in it now,'' Mildred said,'' But Ethel did a fear spell on you and we ended up in another universe!'' Hecate shook her head, saying,'' This i-is all a...lie!'' Ethel opened the memory potion, pouring it into the air, which devoured it. They disappeared from the universe, into another...


	7. Another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Ethel take Miss Hardbroom to the past, to get Miss Hardbroom to remember who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it:)

Clouds surround them as they transfer to another universe. ''Where are you taking us?!'' Hecate said, anger in her voice, her pupils turning darker. ''Don't worry,'' Mildred said softly. ''Where does this take us anyway?!'' Ethel shouted as they sped through the air

'' The memory potion is taking us somewhere!'' Mildred shouted back, the wind hit her face hard, her hair flying in her face. ''How dare you use a memory potion!'' Hecate hissed. The wind stops blowing and they're suspended in the air.

Hecate looks at them, then around them. Suddenly some clouds disappear, leaving a white gap. Mildred somehow walks towards it, looking back at them, saying,'' Come on!'' Ethel walks up to Mildred, despite the fact they were floating. They turned to look at Miss Hardbroom. ''Come on, Miss Hardbroom!'' Mildred said. ''No,'' Hecate rejected,'' I don't trust you two, I am not that stupid!'' ''You have to,'' Ethel said,'' You aren't yourself!'' Miss Hardbroom hesitantly walked towards them. They stepped into the gap.

A wind blew around them like a whirlwind. Mildred looked at Ethel, she knew that this was getting strange. what did the memory potion do that made this happen? Mildred felt suspicious that Ethel did something. They suddenly appeared in a house, they did not recognise it. ''Do you think them people can hear us?'' Ethel asked Mildred. '' No, they can't see us,'' Mildred said,'' nor hear us. They aren't just any people...they're Miss Hardbroom's parents!'' Mildred said, recognising them by the photo she saw earlier. ''What?!'' Ethel said,'' Then that little one must be...Miss Hardbroom?'' Mildred nodded. ''What?'' Hecate said, frowning,'' This must be some kind of trick!''

'' No,'' Mildred said,'' That is you, with your parents, remember?'' Flashbacks come back to Hecate of her childhood like it is shown in front of them. They could hear them talking, something with the two parents seemed wrong. they could hear the conversation.

'' Mummy!'' The small girl said, clinging to her mother's side. ''Not not honey!'' The mother gave the young Miss Hardbroom a smile. ''Now! I am fed up with you!'' The father shouted to the mother. They could see the girl was scared. ''Thomas!'' The Mother said, grabbing him by the shoulder as the father headed towards the door. ''What?!'' He hissed. ''Please! I am sorry!'' The mother cried, pushing Joy aside, who fell to the floor. Everything came back to Hecate. ''Mummy!'' Joy cried, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. ''Go away, go play!'' The father hissed. The mother glared at him, saying,'' Don't talk to her like that!'' ''Well, I don't love you anymore! I am seeing another woman!'' He said,'' Now goodbye!'' ''Please, how could you do such a thing!?'' The mother cried,'' a-at least tell me who she's called!'' ''Mrs Hubble!'' He said, getting his leather jacket from the hook.

'' Mrs Hubble?!'' Mildred frowned,'' My gran?!'' ''That is strange!'' Ethel muttered, looking up at Hecate, who looked at the memory, it was all coming back to her. ''Please don't go!'' The mother said, holding the father's hand. He left, slamming the door behind him. The mother sat on the armchair, crying. ''Mummy!'' The young girl shook her mother lightly,'' Where is Daddy?!'' ''He is gone, ok?! he won't come back! now, be quiet and go make yourself lunch!'' The mother said fiercely, the girl ran into the kitchen, crying. ''Are you remembering anything yet?'' Mildred asked miss Hardbroom. ''Yeah, a-a lot,'' Hecate shook her head, nearly crying at the memory, remembering how she used to make meals on her own and her mother would shout at her. The memories came back, but she felt like things are unclear. Another memory appears in front of them.


	8. After Indigo turning into stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, Ethel and Miss Hardbroom see what happened after Indigo got turned into stone.

They look at the next memory, they had no clue what it was going to be and how long they'd be seeing these memories for. They could see Indigo as a statue, It looked like Indigo was stone not for long as it didn't have any moss or dirt on it. They could hear someone gasp. They look at it further, they see Joy walking up to it. ''That must be you as a student at Cackle's,'' Mildred told Miss Hardbroom.

''I -I don't understand...'' Hecate gasped, shaking her head, everything was coming back to her slowly. ''You made your friend magical,'' Mildred explained. ''And...she turned to stone!'' Hecate gasped. They watch the memory that came from Hecate's thoughts before she lost it all.

''Indie...Indie!'' Joy cried, holding the stone statue. Joy embraced the statue, holding her friendship bracelet in her fist. ''Indie...come back!'' Joy sobbed,'' Don't tell me I killed you! I won't leave you like that! I will get you back, I will!'' She looked into her friends stone eyes before running away, towards the academy. Mildred looked sorry for what happened, she didn't think she'd see Joy that upset. '' I actually feel guilty for ruining your friendship,'' Ethel placed her hand shakily on Hecate arm. Hecate flinched, moving away. ''Oh, sorry,'' Ethel said. ''I-It's alright,'' Hecate muttered, looking upset. ''Miss Hardbroom...Are you alright with all this?'' Mildred asked. Hecate's head shot up, shouting,'' How could you both?! Take me here and start showing me rubbish!'' She began shooting her magic at them. Mildred and Ethel jump to the side, smoke appeared at the place magic was hit. ''Miss Hardbroom...''Mildred said calmly. She shot again, this time Mildred was too slow, it hit her arm. 

Ethel runs up to Mildred, who knelt down, holding her burnt arm. '' Are you alright?!'' Ethel looked at Mildred, who slowly nodded, saying,'' I-I'll be okay.'' ''I-I am so sorry,'' Hecate said, noticing what she has done, something was definitely wrong. ''You are crazy! A-And possessed!'' Ethel hissed, standing up, despite they were still in the air, like in a bubble. Hecate shot her magic uncontrollably in Ethel's direction, Ethel luckily dodged it. ''Ethel! That isn't going to help! She isn't herself!'' Mildred said, standing up, looking at the burn on her arm. Hecate just looked at them helplessly. They looked back at the memory, trying to get Miss Hardbroom back to normal.

They watched Joy sneak into the school, trying to avoid everyone. ''Joy Hecate Hardbroom!'' They could hear Alma Cackle say, walking towards the girl. ''Y-Yes Mrs Cackle?'' Joy said, flinching. ''Pippa Pentangle just told me you gave Miss Moon magic and Miss Moon is turned into stone!'' Mrs Cackle said, Inches from Joy's face. Joy nodded tears in her eyes. They transferred to the office. Hecate looked at it, tears rolling down her face, seeing what had happened in her life and what she has now become. ''Miss Hardbroom?'' Ethel said, hearing her teacher cry. ''Leave me alone!'' Hecate cried,'' I tried to hurt you! What is wrong with me?! Now, Go AWAY!'' Ethel looked at Mildred, shocked by the change of mood in Miss Hardbroom, who was crying and sad and suddenly shouted. ''Mildred, somethings taking over the actual Miss Hardbroom,'' Ethel whispered. Mildred nodded. They made Miss Hardbroom watch it, to take over whatever was taking over Miss Hardbroom.

'' I can't believe you, Joy, meeting Miss Moon again?!'' Mrs Cackle said, circling Joy. '' I needed to see her!'' Joy said. '' That is not a choice for you to make!'' Mrs Cackle said,'' And worst of all, you took Ursula Hallow's wishing star to make Miss Moon magical?!'' '' I am sorry...I wasn't thinking,'' Joy said looking down at the floorboards, frowning. '' That's the problem, you never think before you go round and do stupid things! I tell you that your mother in heaven is ashamed! And your foster parents will be informed that...you are confined until your death!'' Alma said, writing a note. '' But Mrs Cackle! please! I can't live like this!'' Joy cried. ''I am sorry but you have made me do this!'' Mrs Cackle sighed, making the confinement last longer. Joy stormed out of the office, slamming the door, crying. Mildred and Ethel looked shocked, seeing the past. Mildred thought Miss Hardbroom accepted being confined. They watch further. ''Joy?'' Pippa said, a girl with long blonde hair. '' Leave me alone!'' Joy cried. Pippa just ran after Joy, catching p to her. ''What happened?'' Pippa asked. Joy looked at Pippa, crying,'' I turned Indie into stone!'' ''What?! I told you!'' Pippa said. '' I didn't know that would happen!'' Joy cried,'' I am confined! until I die!'' ''Oh, Joy!'' Pippa said, stroking Joy on the shoulder,'' I will stay with you this summer.'' ''No! your parents don't like me anyway, they won't let you!'' Joy walked down the corridor. '' Who cares what they say?!'' Pippa said,'' I would rather stay with you!'' ''No! Leave me alone, go home! I am a stupid friend, don't expect us to talk again!'' Joy ran to her bedroom, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Miss Hardbroom?'' Ethel walked up to the teacher. '' We're sorry about what happened,'' Mildred said, looking at her teacher, who seemed to be crying but silent at the same time. '' It was my own fault, for being so stupid, turning that poor, innocent girl into stone,'' Hecate said,'' I should have just been friends with her a different way, we would both have been happy, I wouldn't be at Cackle's. I would have had a happier life. I wouldn't be hated by the students.'' ''We don't hate you,'' Mildred convinced. ''I burnt your arm with magic, now that's irresponsible!'' Hecate said, walking back and forth. ''You was possessed!'' Ethel risked mentioning. Hecate felt something changing her, she held it out of her mind. She breathed heavily, trying to fight it, it was working. Black mist escaped from Hecate's chest, flying around the air for a moment before disappearing. ''You did it!'' Mildred cheered, hugging Miss Hardbroom. ''M-Mildred...Please don't hug me...'' Hecate said, tears drying and her face was stained with tears. ''Now, let's get out of here!'' Ethel said an opening appeared to their academy opened.


	9. Back to their universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, Ethel and Miss Hardbroom are backat Cackle's, their universe.

Mildred, Ethel and Miss Hardbroom walked into their world, where the potions classroom was full of the remaining fourth years. They looked around them, everything seemed dizzy for a few long moments. Hecate swung around for a moment, everything seemed to be spinning at a rapid speed. She stabled herself, leaning against the closest desk. ''What happened?'' Enid ran up to Mildred and Ethel, followed by Maud and Felicity.

''Miss Hardbroom, are you alright?'' Felicity walked up to Miss Hardbroom, who looked pale and was standing near Mildred's desk, taking deep breaths. ''I'm fine,'' Hecate said, not looking at Felicity, who nodded, unsure. Miss Cackle walked inside, saying,''What on earth is going on?!'' ''Me and Ethel, oh, and Miss Hardbroom went to another potion,'' Mildred said, the others gasp. Ada nodded, walking out of the room. ''What?!'' Maud smiled. ''Another universe?!'' Enid chuckled,'' What happened?'' ''Tell us!''Felicity said. ''Class dismissed!'' Miss Hardbroom said, leaving the classroom, followed by Ethel. ''HB was possessed!'' Mildred said,'' Me and Ethel got her back to normal.'' Mildred let go of her three friends hands, smiling. ''And?what happened?!'' Felicity asked, intrigued by this. ''We ran to Mildred's room, we had t show Miss Hardbroom the past to make Miss Hardbroom remember who she was as she forgot everything,'' Mildred said,'' she literally tried to fight us!but we got her back to normal!'' ''wow!'' Indigo said, amazed. ''She also forgot about you, but she remembers now, luckily,'' Mildred mentioned.

''What a day!'' Mildred sighed, hugging hr three friends,''I thought I would never have got out of there.'' ''Luckily you're safe,'' Maud and Enid said, smiling. Everything turned back to normal after that crazy day, Well, Miss Hardbroom was nicer than before, the day in another universe must have rubbed off on her.

The end!


End file.
